LA VOLUNTAD DE ROGER (THE DISTRICT BULLYING)
by MomoiroMonogatari
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la piratería se pusiera otra vez en marcha en pleno siglo XXI? No es exactamente surcar los mares y saquear el más preciado tesoro, sino luchar por tus derechos como persona. Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Zoro, Sanji, Law y Harley deciden tomar las riendas contra el acoso escolar, convirtiéndose en unos modernos piratas. ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE MODERN UNIVERSE


**N/A.**

 **Hace tiempo escribí una pequeña fanfic titulada The District Bullying que trataba sobre el acoso escolar y 7 miembros que luchaban contra ello, en especial contra los Yonkō. Decidí eliminarla porque tenía muchas carencias, pero siempre me quedó la espinita de rehacerla de nuevo... y aquí estoy.**

 **La historia está narrada por Harley (Hārē en japonés), en primera persona. Pero no descarto que quizá algún capítulo tenga un narrador distinto; en este caso se verá el nombre al inicio de lectura.**

 **Temática de la lectura: amistad, amor (Ace x OC) y acción.**

 **Contiene lenguaje y escenas explícitas.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al gran** _**Eiichirō Oda**_ **, a excepción de** _ **Harley**_ **y sus familiares, que son mis propios OC. Pueden haber variaciones en los hechos de la trama, ya que no es fiel a la historia original de One Piece; este relato está ambientado en la actualidad.**

* * *

 **Música: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (Theme Song 2017) - Musique.**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

 _Harley_

En el país del amor y los juguetes se fundó un lugar, una casa que creció lentamente hasta convertirse en la mayor edificación jamás existida entre las cuatro regiones de la Tierra; un emplazamiento para impulsar la educación y el respeto a manos de dos formidables hombres: Shanks (Akagami), y Edward Newgate (Shirohige). Famosos empresarios, sumidos en riquezas, pero con una gran humildad. Respetados por cualquier persona, su poder era tan abrumante que habían creado imperios con tan sólo mover un dedo, y su próximo objetivo tenía un nombre: SMILE. El complejo estudiantil que albergaba la enseñanza de los más pequeños hasta los más mayores, un recinto lleno de actividades y ocio, residencias que permitían la estada permanente en Dressrosa y salas aptas para los usuarios de las Akuma no Mi, que otorgaban habilidades especiales en los campos de Paramecia, Logia y Zoan.

Una oportunidad para aprender que se brindaba a cualquier persona, desde la familia real Riku hasta los desdichados de la zona. Pero... pronto esa utopía quedaría eclipsada por la aparición de los Yonkō. Big Mom, Kaido y Kurohige, emperadores que no tardaron en desterrar los logros de SMILE mediante sus puños; una gran batalla que tuvo como protagonista el engaño, dejando en la estacada a Shirohige y Shanks bajo la atenta mirada del Gobierno Mundial. Forzados a abandonar, dejaron tras ellos un hilo de esperanza que tomó el universitario Gol D. Roger. Un hombre que vio como los Yonkō tapaban el acoso escolar, la crueldad personificada por sus súbditos en bandas elitistas que erradicaban cualquier acto de rebeldía.

Mentiras y más mentiras.

 _¿Qué SMILE seguía siendo la sonrisa de la educación?_ Roger reía con sorna pero tragaba amargamente al ver como el resto del país creía tales habladurías.

 _¿Y si pongo este reino patas arriba?_ Pensaba seriamente.

Siendo el _Robin Hood_ de su época, tomó contacto con los fundadores y les prometió abolir la tiranía dejando el más preciado de sus objetos, su sombrero, como símbolo de su lucha. No sabía cómo, pero con ayuda de otras personas que habían sufrido igual que él, lo conseguiría.

Se ganó un bonito nombre, el _Rey de los Piratas_. Con su don en la estrategia y su voluntad formó una banda que lidiaba con la élite, pero los actos de buena voluntad para unos no eximían tacharlo de criminal para otros. Robos, problemas, batallas, sangre... estaba manchado por completo, pero su lucha contra el acoso (ya no escolar, sino generalizado) permanecía intacta. Cuanto más cerca estaba de desmantelar la gran mentira de los Yonkō, éstos volvieron a sus antiguas andanzas y jugaron la carta de la traición. Una emboscada en toda regla que le metió de lleno en la prisión de Impel Down.

 _¿Tan grave era el asunto cómo para llegar a esos extremos?_ Sí.

Desgraciadamente en su camino hubieron víctimas, alumnos que no sobrepasaban el mal trago y terminaban con sus vidas. Roger jamás abandonaba una pelea, protegiendo a los suyos, arrebató la vida de otras personas de una manera forzosa. Y en aquellos tiempos, con tales acusaciones, fue condenado a una ejecución irrevocable. Sus últimas palabras antes de morir fueron simples y solemnes, nadie las creyó hasta hoy.

 _"Las tiranías empiezan en los lugares más insospechados, llenando a cuentagotas un país que cae ciego ante las mentiras. Hoy moriré, pero mi voluntad correrá por las venas de aquellos que quieran tomar este acto como un impulso por la libertad. Tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo devolverle el honor a Shanks y Shirohige; el mundo no está perdido si aún quedan personas con sensatez."_

Y así fue, su sangre fue portada por su primogénito Gol D. Ace, fruto de un amor con su preciosa compañera Portgas D. Rouge. Ella huyó de SMILE a manos de Monkey D. Garp, un almirante que perseguía a su esposo pero a su misma vez, le respetaba por tal acto de valentía. Le hizo una promesa, no podía interferir en los asuntos de los Yonkō, pero protegería a su hijo para que jamás fuese capturado, por lo que Ace adoptó el apellido de su madre y creció alejado de Dressrosa.

En el East Blue, el heredero cumplió diez años, criado por Rouge con la ayuda de Dadan en el Monte Colubo. Frecuentaba el bosque de la zona cuando entabló una amistad con un niño del Reino de Goa, Sabo. Ambos creaban alboroto y entrenaban con oponentes mucho más fuertes que ellos, Ace se aferraba a esa satisfacción para olvidar aquello que las malas lenguas decían _"no merecería vivir",_ cuando preguntaba qué pasaría si en un remoto caso el hijo de Gol D. Roger existiera.

Ese mismo día la chispa de esperanza que necesitaba SMILE (la cual se había convertido en un colegio puramente elitista), apareció. Entre la maleza una sombra envejecida se abría paso, de ella provenía una voz aguda y chillona, Garp se plantó ante Dadan con un crío de no más que siete años. Monkey D. Luffy, su nieto. Lanzándole a las faldas de Rouge, pidió que le cuidasen ya que su padre y él mismo, por trabajo, no podían. La expresión de Ace era fustigada, repudiando por completo a ese niño, pero Luffy estaba solo y se empeñaba en perseguirlo por doquier.

Poco a poco, con el paso de los meses, el carácter frío y maleducado del chico se aplacó.

Sabo huyó de su casa, dejando únicamente una nota, buscando la libertad junto a Ace y Luffy. No soportaba la hipocresía de su reino, no toleraba las faltas de respeto de sus padres, y puso fin a esa tortura después de ser reemplazado por _"otro hijo"_. Dadan se convirtió en la segunda madre de los chicos, Rouge les proporcionaba un amor incondicional, de tal manera que los tres hicieron un juramento con copas de sake para convertirse en hermanos.

Familia, un hogar, Ace tenía por fin un nido estable donde forjarse hasta que llegó el momento de saber la verdad. Atracaron dos hombres extraños en el East Blue, uno pelirrojo y otro con un gran bigote blanco; tras ver a los hermanos, sonrieron felizmente cuando unas lágrimas rebeldes brotaron de sus ojos. Los pequeños, sorprendidos, escucharon atentamente toda la historia que acarreaban consigo los forasteros.

Ciertamente, eran palabras mayores para alguien de su edad. Sorpresa, incertidumbre, un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios se agrupaban en sus estómagos.

Luffy se levantó decidido, y dio una increíble lección a los demás, él quería ir a Dressrosa y pagarles con la misma moneda a los Yonkō; muchas personas sufrían, y tras sentirlo en sus propias carnes cuando le tachaban de monstruo por poder estirar su cuerpo como la goma, decidió convertirse en el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

 _Voluntad._

Quizá pasó un año hasta meditarlo seriamente y asimilar sus orígenes, pero en Rouge aún podía verse el dolor de una pérdida. Ace odiaba a su padre por ser un criminal, pero ahora se compadecía de él tras escuchar la verdadera historia repleta de crueldad. Seguía siendo un hombre infame, manchó su infancia, pero a qué precio...

Garp se negó rotundamente, no dejaría que sus nietos entrasen en tierra hostil para repetir una historia que no tenía solución. Shanks cedió el preciado tesoro de Roger a Luffy como muestra de gratitud, y Shirohige adoptó a Ace como su propio hijo para que estuviera bajo su protección en caso de peligro. Rouge y Dadan fueron unas auténticas estrategas, y se las ingeniaron la mar de bien para ocultar la verdadera identidad de sus chicos. Ellos serían unos adolescentes normales, ricos, en una escuela de alto prestigio; vigilados por un buen amigo, Marco, quién les acogería en su residencia para estudiantes mientras investigaban sutilmente el asunto.

 _Una voluntad tan fuerte no podía ser reprimida._

Dressrosa había adquirido unos índices de criminalidad muy elevados, las bandas rebeldes que procedían de SMILE se disputaban duelos sangrientos en el Coliseo Corrida, y los asesinatos eran tan naturales como respirar. Todo estaba corrompido por el dominio de Big Mom, Kaido y Kurohige, sus subordinados tenían las cinco ciudades del país atemorizadas entre los más jóvenes. Los adultos veían aquello como un juego, un mero recordatorio que las cosas injustas se pagan caro, y los ancianos ignoraban el problema. La familia Riku pedía a voces una salvación, pero sus gritos se ahogaban entre la muchedumbre ansiosa por las batallas de gladiadores. Aún así, a simple vista parecía un lugar acogedor y solidario.

Ace, Sabo y Luffy se asentaron junto a Marco, en busca de nuevos nakamas, pero nadie les creía y mucho menos podían formar una banda cuando el mínimo en el código eran cuatro.

Durante ese largo camino de reclutamiento pudieron ver como los sueños de Shanks y Shirohige quedaba enterrados, y la imagen de Roger era algo completamente repugnante. El primogénito parecía vivir una pesadilla, recordando su pasado hasta caer al borde del abismo nuevamente. Luffy, harto ante tal comportamiento abusivo, cedió su poca paciencia a la banda de los Dragones Celestiales que dominaban Acacia, propinándole un buen puñetazo a su cabecilla San Charloss. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que los Yonkō pusieran un ojo sobre él, y así se lo hizo saber Sabo, quién se encontraba sumamente indignado por la irresponsabilidad de su hermano pequeño.

 _"No es así como debíamos actuar Luffy. Este lugar está oxidado por la corrupción, debemos marcharnos."_

 _"Sabo, este lugar nos necesita. Roger necesita a su hijo."_

Los pilares más importantes de una familia comenzaban a desmoronarse y se rompieron por completo tras la llegada a la residencia de Roronoa Zoro, expulsado del internado principal por mala conducta. Un joven perteneciente a la banda Gran Tesoro de la ciudad de Sevio, cuyo propósito era convertirse en un reconocido espadachín a costa de ser un subordinado de la élite.

Con Ace bajo el manto de su depresión y Sabo aún enfurecido, Luffy tuvo la descabellada idea de proponerle a Zoro ser su nakama. Con una risotada se negó, él cazaba piratas, en absoluto se unía a ellos.

Pero el destino juega malas pasadas.

El espadachín fue traicionado por los suyos, un acto que al parecer era costumbre alrededor de SMILE. Gild Tesoro se había aprovechado de su más preciado ayudante, utilizándolo como un mero objeto para arrebatarle la libertad. Zoro sufrió tal humillación que lloró, lloró por una amarga derrota presenciada por los tres hermanos. Sus manos soportaban la sangre que goteaba de su pecho, unas heridas que tardarían en cicatrizar.

Luffy colocó su sombrero sobre el chico y desapareció.

Poco después se escuchó un gran estruendo y la figura de Tesoro cayó de bruces al mar. Dos bloques de cinco, Big Mom estaba enfurecida mientras sus compañeros intentaban calmarla. Un momento cúspide para la banda de cuatro voluntades que comenzaba a forjarse, Mugiwara había nacido como líder de los nuevos piratas.

 _La Banda del Sombrero de Paja._

Periódicos, rumores, y un Garp orgulloso que no podía negar la valentía de su nieto. Su popularidad comenzaba a extenderse por todo el recinto estudiantil, atravesando los muros y llegando a Dressrosa.

Ace comió la fruta Logia del fuego, y se convirtió en un auténtico temerario. Capaz de arrasar cualquiera que interfiriese en su paso.

Sabo perfeccionó su estilo, sus garras eran semejantes a un dragón, capaz de romper el más fuerte de los metales.

Zoro juró una solemne lealtad a su capitán, la persona que le había dado una segunda oportunidad, haciéndose su mano derecha en la lucha.

Los Yonkō no podían negarlo, adquirieron popularidad tan rápidamente que sus actos se asemejaban demasiado al difunto Gol D. Roger. Sí, sus palabras se habían convertido en una realidad aplastante; a diferencia de otros grupos rebeldes, ellos iban más allá de las leyes. _¿A caso llegaron a la ciudad con ese propósito?_ No lo sabían, pero era tan sumamente divertido poder arrebatarles el sueño de un momento a otro que les dejaron hacer. Podían crecer, madurar, pensar que con cada victoria estaban más cerca de la libertad de millones de inocentes, pero esa era otra de las mentiras que gobernaban en Dressrosa. Ellos habían caído en la trampa sin ser conscientes, y los Yonkō esperaban ansiosos el día de enfrentar a unos mocosos con voluntad heredada.

A diferencia de ellos, había un estudiante que tenía mucho interés en Mugiwara. Le observaba atentamente, ladeaba una socarrona sonrisa con cada logro y tramaba el más descabellado plan en su mente.

Trafalgar Law, el cirujano de la muerte, el alumno más brillante de SMILE. La persona con las habilidades de la fruta operación.

Poco a poco se ganó la confianza del capitán, primero con pequeñas palabras y después con conversaciones acerca de su pasado. Quería saberlo todo, todo sobre esos cuatro chicos que estaban poniendo el país patas arriba; pero principalmente, quería utilizar su destreza para liberar a una persona a quién admiraba con toda su alma. Esa era su voluntad, liberar a Corazón, el hermano menor de la Familia Donquixote, subordinados de Kaido y gobernadores de Prímula. Con los Sombrero de Paja lo conseguiría, y por ello formó una alianza que tuvo muchísimos detractores.

Pero Luffy aceptó creyendo que tendría un nuevo nakama. Arrastró a sus hermanos y a Zoro hasta el campo de batalla, un feroz duelo que casi termina en tragedia. No obstante, cada ejecutivo de la familia cayó a manos de los jóvenes y sus distintos tipos de lucha. Todo iba sobre ruedas, Corazón rompió sus cadenas y volvió junto a Law, pero las autoridades de la cuidad los apresaron por una noche tras formar tanto alboroto. Una bonita tapadera que le daba cierta ventaja a los Yonkō antes de planear su siguiente acción: proponerles un duelo en el Coliseo Corrida contra los Tres Almirantes de Carta para _"bautizarlos"_ como los novatos de la nueva generación.

Pan y circo para el pueblo, pura diversión para los emperadores.

 _Aceptaron._

Y justo en ese fatídico día, Law tomó la decisión de disolver la alianza, dejándolos a su merced. ¿Qué sacaba él cómo beneficio? Nada en absoluto. Entre los piratas hay traiciones, y eso es algo que deberían asimilar tarde o temprano. O quizá era una burda apariencia.

En la estacada, los chicos pelearon con sus mejores habilidades, pero fue imposible vencerlos. El deshonor de un antiguo nakama estaba pasando factura en sus cansados espíritus.

El hielo de Aokiji congelaba su piel, Sabo notaba como el frío calaba sus huesos e impedía movimiento alguno, llegando a su cara para marcarlo con una horrible quemazón. El magma de Akainu era mucho más poderoso que el fuego de Ace, abrasando parte de su espalda que más tarde cubriría con un tatuaje en honor a su padre adoptivo. La luz rodeó a Zoro, un rayo le apuntaba a bocajarro dispuesto para acabar con su vida. Luffy gritaba desesperado tras ver la trampa en la cual habían caído. Kizaru rasgó levemente los tobillos del espadachín y después le despojó de su visión en un ojo; cuando estaba a punto de atravesar sus órganos...

 _Shambles._

Law intercambió posiciones con un simple objeto, salvando a sus (ahora sí) amigos.

Recuerdo ese momento con suma adrenalina, me encontraba entre las gradas como público cuando vi los rostros de satisfacción de los chicos. Sus energías aumentaban y despertaron una habilidad increíble, el haki. Gracias a esa armadura que recubría sus cuerpos pudieron vencer a los Almirantes. En la lejanía observé como los Yonkō se revolvían en sus asientos, Kurohige hizo una seña que me llamó la atención. " _Esperad"_ y acto seguido desaparecieron por un largo tiempo, dejando el CP9 de la ciudad Balsa como última baza.

Las tuercas salieron de sus engranajes, dando un giro brusco.

 _"Bonita lección de moral para Big Mom. ¿No te parece, Harley-chwan?"_ Esbozó Sanji, uno de los chicos que trabajaba junto a mi en el restaurante Baratie de Acacia. Tenía entendido que sus hermanos le obligaron a casarse con la hija de la Gran Mamá, pero él lo rechazó y desde entonces se encuentra en el punto de mira de la Yonkō. _"No estaría mal unirse a ellos."_ Y con esas palabras me dejé llevar, porque a mí tampoco me agradaba que mi hermano pequeño, Raiden, sufriese acoso escolar por ser de una raza distinta. Era un mestizo, fruto de la unión de un humano y una sirena.

Esa misma noche, el chico que luchaba únicamente con sus piernas y yo, nos plantamos en la residencia estudiantil de Marco el Fénix, con un gran plato de carne como puro chantaje. Estábamos tan ansiosos por tomar parte en la causa que hasta la idea más descabellada nos parecía coherente. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, nos atendió Law, el único miembro que se encontraba estable después de ver al resto de chicos en las últimas. Luffy lucía muy demacrado, con una gran herida en forma de X en su pecho; había perdido mucha sangre y sus hermanos intentaban calmar a los familiares que lloraban al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Posiblemente fue empatía o tan solo fuimos cautivados por un perfecto hechizo que irradiaba su voluntad, pero permanecimos a su lado en todo momento. Dos completos desconocidos brindando su tiempo y cuidados a unos piratas, prohibido ante ojos de la ley. Sé con exactitud que no hubo marcha atrás cuando me vi envuelta en un descampado en las afueras de la cuidad de Carta, sujetando el sombrero de paja mientras contemplaba a mis nuevos nakamas pelear contra el CP9.

 _Lo habían vuelto a hacer._

Me sentía inútil, un completo estorbo. No sabía luchar, ni tenía la más mínima fuerza, pero era la séptima integrante de la banda, la nueva inquilina de la residencia y el único miembro débil. Mi capitán aún estaba convaleciente tras la última batalla, fue apaleado por un usuario zoan, Rob Lucci, y vi tanto sufrimiento que quise huir. No estaba hecha para ser pirata, mi único propósito era cumplir la ilusión de mi padre Amyas y estudiar en Dressrosa para obtener la educación que nunca pudo tener mi familia. ¿Qué hacía mancillando sus ideales? Podía defender a mi hermano de otra forma que no implicase manchar el expediente académico. Estúpida de mi al envalentonarme de aquella forma.

En ese instante dejé el sombrero sobre una viga de metal y me marché.

 _"Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás la medida de tu fuerza. No es el físico Harley, es la voluntad la que nos hace estar aquí."_ La mano de Luffy sujetaba mi muñeca con decisión, impidiéndome avanzar. Lentamente me giré y le vi tumbado en el suelo, exhausto pero sonriente. Había... vencido... los Sombrero de Paja derrocaron todos los pilares importantes de los Yonkō en dos años; y tan solo eran unos adolescentes de quince años, increíble.

 _"Esto es para ti. Tengo entendido que el CP9 consiguió unas cuantas Akuma no Mi para sus compañeros y los chicos robaron esto para ti. Tómala."_ Abrí los ojos sin poder vocalizar palabra alguna. _"Creo que esta era otra de las razones por las que estaban enfurecidos, shishishi."_

Y todos me sonrieron, cada uno a su manera.

Mugiwara colocó su sombrero en mi cabeza, como tradición en cada miembro, y de un sopetón tragué esa repugnante fruta.

 _"¡Sanji quiero comida!"_ Gritó Luffy antes de volver a las andadas.

A lo largo de estos tres años aprendí nuevas técnicas en combate, desarrollé mis habilidades y pude sentir la voluntad de Roger corriendo por mis venas. ¿Cómo? Simplemente debes creer en ti mismo, y es algo que asumí perfectamente junto a seis chicos... peculiares. Enamorarse y repetir la historia de Roger y Rouge, pelear protegiendo a tu hermano, luchar por tus ideales, estudiar duramente, conocer el verdadero pasado de SMILE y madurar. No cambiaría ninguna decisión que tomé anteriormente porque, ahora, llegó el momento de enfrentarse a los Yonkō y liberar la juventud de Dressrosa.

Este es el legado de Gol D. Roger, de su hijo Portgas D. Ace y sus hermanos, Monkey D. Luffy y Sabo, que consiguieron una banda para poner el país patas arriba.


End file.
